


Different Kinds of Partnerships

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: Ep 801 end conversation. Same words, different take.





	Different Kinds of Partnerships

**Author's Note:**

> No, this is NOT the Season 8 Coda Series. Yes, there will be a season 8 coda series. Yes, I'm thinking about having my head examined. 
> 
> However, while writing out the last conversation in ep 801 so I could work on the coda series, I realized that with a different setting and only slight alterations in the actual words, it could have vastly different meanings. So I fixed it. You're welcome.
> 
> Obviously, spoilers for 801 ahead. I feel like I should gift this to smudgegirl in apology for the torment she's about to endure as I do another coda series....

"Hey," Steve said, as Danny walked in the door of his own house.

Danny held up his phone. "I got your message." And had expected Steve to be on the doorstep, not inside, but, then...Steve.

"Yeah. Hey, how's Tani?" Steve asked. "She all right?"

Danny sat down on the couch. "Yeah, she's good. She says she feels like she smoked a thousand packs of cigarettes. But she's fine. She's gotta get her head examined, though."

Steve frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"She's coming back tomorrow."

"That's great news. She is?" Steve smiled. "That's great, we need the help."

Danny looked around. "How'd you get in here?"

"Oh, we need to talk about the lock on the back door. First thing we gotta fix."

"First thing 'we' gotta fix?" Funny, that 'we' hadn't applied the numerous times Danny had suggested Steve move in. Or, god forbid, even approached the M word....

"Yeah, you and me we." Steve pulled out some papers. "This is for you. This is a request for a Hawaii marriage license, signed by yours truly," Steve said, as he put the papers in Danny's hands, "and dated with today's date."

Danny stared at the paperwork for a moment, before he looked up at Steve. "You're not messing with me.

"No," Steve said, eyes twinkling, even as he sounded resigned, "you've worn me down like you always do."

"That's because that's my superpower," Danny said, standing up, wondering if it was too soon to drag Steve down the hall to the bed, or if he should get Steve's stuff moved in before he changed his mind. 

"I know it is. I know it is, but you're right. You're right about us. We're special. I've been thinking about it a lot. We have a solid foundation. But there's gonna be a lot of work, you understand that, right?"

Like Danny didn't know Steve was a lot of work, after all these years. But then, he also knew he wasn't easy. And they worked so well together. "Listen, that's what you said about Charlie's remodel, and we did that right, didn't we?"

"Dude, we killed it. We killed it to death. But this is different, Danny. This...this is pretty complicated."

Understatement of the year, but Danny could live with that. "I agree. I agree, partner," Danny said, pulling Steve in for a kiss. When he needed to breathe again, Danny smiled up at Steve. "We're gonna be great, huh?"

Steve nodded, his grin as goofy as ever. 

"Hey," Danny said, taking a step back and rubbing his hands together, "just a couple of things. You believe in this, right? It's not just that I wore you down and bugged you enough about it. I mean, you actually believe this thing could work, right?"

"You, me and marriage?" Steve said with a shrug. "It's a horrendous idea. No." His eyes and his body language said otherwise, though. "But, I don't know anything about marriage," Steve said softly, hand warm on Danny's shoulder. "I believe in you, I believe in us. That's all that matters, right?" 

"That's right," Danny said.

Steve pulled him back in for another kiss. "We clear?"

"I guess so."

"It's gonna be fun."

"Yeah," Danny agreed, leaning in for another kiss.

Steve looked slightly dazed, as he repeated, "It's gonna be fun."

Maybe now was Danny's chance to get an upper hand at the start. "I'm in charge, you know that, right?"

Steve shook his head, smile growing wider as he said, "Nope."

No problem, though. Danny knew how to wear him down. 

\---  
END


End file.
